An Internet terminal with an identification module, which can be an RFID-technology-based transponder that can be read out in a contactless fashion, is known from US 2002/0069364 A1.
A network system and a method for controlling access by a first network component to at least one second network component is known from DE 10 2004 016 654 B4. The known network system is intended to have a high degree of flexibility with the greatest possible access security, with no specialization in respect of a specific field of application being defined. The method known from DE 10 2004 016 654 B4 operates for example with a user identification determined by calculation.
In medical engineering, in particular in the field of radiology, data processing facilities are typically operated alternately by different users. Generally each user requiring access to a data processing facility has to log in to said facility by inputting a user name and a password. However when a number of individual devices of a data processing system are provided for a group of users and there are frequent changes of user, such logging in or identification represents a quite significantly time-consuming process. To reduce the considerable time required in total for login procedures, it would in principle be possible to make a data processing system available for a group of users, without requiring every user to log in individually. However such a mode of operation is not recommended because of security aspects.